


Introducción a los superhéroes y a la seducción 101

by WriterNonsense



Category: Community
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-14
Updated: 2012-11-14
Packaged: 2017-11-18 15:55:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/562786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterNonsense/pseuds/WriterNonsense
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Los 7 de Greendale celebran otro Halloween juntos, con algunas sorpresas</p>
            </blockquote>





	Introducción a los superhéroes y a la seducción 101

Jeff pasea la mirada por la cafetería, en busca de sus amigos, preguntándose por qué demonios ha accedido a asistir a la fiesta de Halloween de este año. Después de no recordar una de ellas, y acabar en busca de un sociópata en balde en la otra, intenta prepararse para lo que sea que le depare esta nueva desgracia de Greendale convertida en una pobre excusa para una fiesta de disfraces.  
De momento la considera un éxito porque ha logrado quitarse de encima al decano antes de que intentara meterle mano. De nuevo.   
\- ¡Jeeeeff! - Shirley le hace señas junto a la mesa de los aperitivos, disfrazada de... algo.  
\- Chicos. - Les saluda con la cabeza, no es ninguna sorpresa comprobar que Troy y Abed van disfrazados como el Detective del Espacio y su ayudante.  
\- Por favor, Jeff, al menos podrías haber intentado currarte un poco más el disfraz. ¿De qué vas, de 007? - Britta le frunce el ceño, como si ir elegante fuera un insulto personal.  
\- Al menos yo no me he comprado lo más hortera de la tienda con la excusa de no mostrar ni un centímetro de piel. Y voy de Bruce Wayne. - Se alisa las solapas del esmoquing, orgulloso por haber ideado una manera de ir fabuloso pero a la vez de poder decir que va disfrazado.  
\- No quería ceder a la misoginia imperante en estas fiestas llevando algo que me convirtiera en el objeto de deseo de todos estos babosos deseando...  
\- Urgh. Vale, vale. Lo pillamos. Los hombres somos unos cerdos.  
Troy y Abed se marchan en busca de aventuras, sin duda habiendo escuchado ya los sermones de Britta, que murmura por lo bajo algo de Ice Age y una bellota (por qué querría alguien disfrazarse de fruto seco supera la imaginación de Jeff), y Shirley parece obsesionada con comprobar cuántos estudiantes están comiéndose sus brownies.  
\- ¿De qué va este año? - Jeff lo susurra, inclinándose hacia Britta, que se encoge de hombros, susurrándole a su vez.  
\- No me he atrevido a preguntar.  
Cuando Jeff se da la vuelta para servirse una copa, sus ojos se detienen sobre una asombrosa espalda al descubierto y unas piernas enfundadas en unos pantalones de látex muy pero que muy ceñidos.  
Britta, que ha seguido la dirección de su mirada, chasquea la lengua.  
\- Ese es el clásico ejemplo de lo que os estaba hablando antes. Una tía vestida como todos los sueños húmedos adolescentes. Asqueroso.  
La susodicha se da la vuelta en ese momento, mostrando la parte delantera de su disfraz. Es Catwoman. Jeff sonríe. Qué adecuado que se haya sentido atraído por el interés romántico de su propio disfraz.  
Espera.  
Catwoman les sonríe, saludándoles con la mano, empezando a andar hacia ellos. Jeff y Britta se miran, arqueando las cejas.  
\- ¿La conoces?  
\- ¿Yo? ¿Tengo pinta de tener amigas así? - Jeff le concede el punto, y ambos se quedan con la boca abierta cuando Catwoman llega hasta ellos y pueden verle los ojos y la sonrisa, lo único que no queda tapado por la máscara.  
\- ¡Annie!  
\- Ey chicos. ¿Qué os parece? ¡Hasta llevo el látigo! - Lo mueve para darle énfasis, disculpándose cuando sin querer le da a un par de estudiantes con él. - Aún no lo controlo mucho. Wow, Britta, estás estupenda.  
Britta frunce el ceño, debatiéndose entre sermonear a Annie o ser una buena amiga. Opta por salir huyendo, dejándoles a solas. Cobarde.  
\- Jeff, ¿estás bien? Parece que te esté dando un ataque.  
Tiene que ser eso. O bien le acaba de dar un patatús, o bien está teniendo un sueño erótico de lo más extraño.  
Annie le da unas palmadas en el brazo, y Jeff pestañea, luchando por mirarla a la cara, no al escote. Sus pechos quedan genial en ese top de látex.  
Santo dios, menos mal que Shirley se ha ido a su parada de sándwiches a discutir con Pierce, o ya le habría castrado por lo que está pasando por su cabeza sobre la dulce e inocente Annie.  
Que, ahora mismo, parece de todo menos inocente.  
\- ¿De qué vas disfrazado? ¿James Bond o... ¡oh! - Sonríe, ladeando la cabeza. - Qué apropiado que vayamos a juego.  
\- No. No, no no. Voy de mí mismo. Soy tan alucinante que se deberían escribir novelas enteras sobre mi persona.  
\- Jeff...  
En vez de usar su mirada Disney, que quedaría ridícula en Catwoman, Annie le da en el pecho con el mango del látigo, puntuando cada palabra.  
\- No. Soy. Una. Niña. Puedo disfrazarme de mito erótico si me da la gana. Estoy harta de que me trate... de que me tratéis como si fuera a romperme si se habla de eso.  
Jeff pone los ojos en blanco.  
\- Que no seas capaz de decir la palabra me da la razón. Y no te he dicho nada del disfraz. Puedes vestirte como quieras, no soy tu padre.  
\- No, claro que no. Ni yo soy la que saca a colación la diferencia de edad cada vez que tengo la oportunidad. ¿Es que no te cansas de usarlo de excusa para no admitir tus sentimientos?  
Jeff ríe, aunque le sueña a falso hasta a él.  
\- ¿Has hablado con Britta últimamente? Soy Jeff Winger, no me importa ni nada ni nadie, y no tengo sentimientos.  
\- Bien. Entonces no te importará que me vaya a bailar. Con otros. Que me meterán mano e intentarán acostarse con Catwoman porque lo llevan deseando desde que Halle Berry se puso este disfraz.  
Annie se da la vuelta, dando un paso hacia la pista de baile, y Jeff no tiene tiempo de pensar en qué está haciendo. La coge por el látigo, tirando de él, y Annie choca con su espalda contra su pecho.  
Jeff se agacha para susurrarle al oído.  
\- Estás jugando sucio, Edison. Ya tengo varias ideas sobre qué hacer contigo en cuanto volvamos a mi piso.  
No la ve pero sabe que Annie sonríe, y Jeff se muerde la lengua para no gemir cuando restriega su trasero contra su entrepierna. Suelta el látigo y da un paso atrás, poniendo distancia entre ellos.  
\- Voy a buscar al dúo maravillas antes de conviertan la fiesta en un episodio en vivo del Detective del Espacio y empecemos otro disturbio.  
\- Yo iré a disculparme con Britta, o me va a estar mirando mal por esta indignidad como mujer hasta que me muera. ¿Nos vemos en el cuarto de suministros en una hora?  
\- Por supuesto, Catwoman. Mi identidad secreta está en juego.  
\- Hasta luego, Bruce.

Tres horas antes...

\- Jeff, deberíamos irnos preparando. - Annie intenta salir de la cama, riendo cuando Jeff se le tumba encima, atrapándola entre sus brazos.  
\- Hagamos campana. Tengo otras ideas en mente que hacer ahora mismo. Mucho más... divertidas. - La besa en la clavícula, lamiéndole en la zona que sabe que la vuelve loca, bajando hacia sus pechos. Annie le da una palmada en el hombro, aunque se arquea bajo sus labios, gimiendo.  
Durante unos minutos parece que va a salirse con la suya, hasta que Annie aprovecha la diferencia de tamaños para escurrirse de su abrazo.  
\- Si no vamos sospecharán. Y ya lo hemos hablado. Estuvimos de acuerdo en mantener lo nuestro en secreto hasta que sepamos que va a funcionar.   
\- Y hasta que estemos seguros de que Britta y Shirley no van a castrarme por corromper a la dulce e inocente Annie Edison.  
\- Exacto. Así que sé un buen amigo y cámbiate, yo tengo mi disfraz en mi apartamento. Nos vemos en el campus.  
\- Aún no me has dicho de quién te vas a disfrazar.  
\- Es una sorpresa. - Annie le guiña el ojo, diciéndole adiós desde la entrada al dormitorio, le conoce demasiado bien como para fiarse de darle un beso. Seguro que cree que la ataría a la cama hasta convencerla de quedarse.  
Probablemente tendría razón.

Cuatro horas y media después, en el suelo del cuarto de suministros...

\- Santo dios. Por tu culpa me empalmaré cada vez que hagamos maratón de Batman con Abed y Troy.  
Annie le da un beso en el pecho, abriéndole un poco más la camisa, tumbada encima de su cuerpo. Ni siquiera han llegado a desvestirse del todo, ambos estaban demasiado excitados como para tomárselo con calma.  
\- Casi me da un ataque cuando te he visto de espaldas, creía que tendría que comportarme como un novio arrepentido por desear a otras.  
\- Por eso mi disfraz era una sorpresa. No eres tan buen actor como para fingir que me deseas pero no puedes hacer nada para seguir tus impulsos. - Jeff pone los ojos en blanco, sin esconder su sonrisa.  
\- Sólo tú eres capaz de tomarse esto de la discreción como si estuviéramos en una misión secreta para despistar a nuestros amigos. Ni siquiera estaban cerca, no hacía falta que recreáramos a mi Jeff pre-Annie.  
\- Pero nunca se sabe quién puede estar escuchando.  
\- ¿Y en cambio es seguro echar un polvo en propiedad pública en Greendale? Seguro que el decano ha puesto cámaras ocultas y se pone el DVD cada noche para soñar conmigo. - Se estremece, mientras Annie se pone de pie de golpe, abrochándose el top, entrecerrando los ojos en busca de parpadeos sospechosos.  
\- ¡No lo había pensado! ¡Jeff es... era, pero volverá a ser abogado, y como descubramos esto en internet en alguna página sospechosa, iremos a por ti! - Jeff se sienta en el suelo, tapándose la boca para que Annie no le vea reír, aunque está adorable comportándose como una loca paranoica, medio gritándole a las paredes, señalando las cosas con el dedo, como si tuviera al decano delante y quisiera fulminarlo.  
\- Vamos, Milady, ya hemos hecho acto de presencia en la fiesta, voto por salir pitando antes de que ocurra alguna desgracia marca Greendale que nos tenga metidos aquí todo el fin de semana.  
Se ponen todo lo presentables que pueden, entreabriendo la puerta, asomando las cabezas para asegurarse de que no hay nadie en los alrededores. Cuando parecen estar a salvo echan a andar hacia la salida, charlando tranquilamente.  
De golpe oyen unos gritos y golpes, y se enciende el sistema de avisos de la universidad, la voz del decano llenando los pasillos.  
\- Queridos estudiantes, por favor, mantened la calma. No hay blogors, blegors... lo que sea, no hay aliens entre nosotros. Los torneos de paintball quedaron prohibidos el año pasado, no... ¡Soltadme! ¡Noooo! ¡Alumnos, salvaos! ¡Que sobreviva el mejor!  
El aviso se corta abruptamente, y Bruce Wayne y Catwoman se miran, asintiendo a la vez. Sólo hay una cosa que dos superhéroes como ellos pueden hacer en este caso.  
Se dan la mano, y, tras una última mirada hacia atrás, salen corriendo hacia la salida. Esta vez, sus amigos pueden ayudarse solos.


End file.
